Naka za Kitsune
by The Four Aces
Summary: When Sasuke went away,Sakura was devastated.She turned to Naruto,but he turned to Hinata.Now,years later,Sasuke's kid shows up and befriends one of Naruto's.What will happen?Will old wounds heal at last?Or will Orochimaru have something to say about it?
1. The Shingetsu

**Naka za Kitsune****  
**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Shingetsu**

_By - Spades_

It was unnervingly dark. I ran quickly through the woods, trying to navigate my way vainly. _This could take a while . . ._ I thought, deciding that it would be quicker to just jump from branch to branch. I hopped up onto a sort of low-but-sturdy branch and gradually gained altitude, along with speed. There was a light up ahead, almost blinding me with its brilliance. Now, the only thing I could think of was getting there ASAP.

I groaned at the sight in front of me while I landed on a tree branch sort of sloppily. _I have to work on that._ When there's _time_. But, now . . . now was not the time; I had to catch up—and fast! But, what happened next, I wasn't expecting. At _all_.

. . . I hate the dark.

* * *

"_Anou_, where is she, _otousan_?" a young girl, about five, asked the man standing next to her. He was a tall, lean man with a good build—had he been younger (and not her father) she would probably have liked him. But, no. actually, right now she hated him. 

He looked at her and she could see the apparent hurt in his eyes—she loved it. "She'll be here soon. Have some faith in her, honey."

"_Don't call me honey_," the little girl said, surprising her father with the sound of her badly controlled malevolence. His eyes softened as he took her hand to tell her something important. She just pulled away and walked from the balcony and into the house, slamming the door in the process. He sighed and continued searching the forest for his daughter . . . the one who actually loved him. Then, he thought of his littlest and decided he could tell her the news later. _If she allows me._ He thought ruefully as he massaged his temples and pulled his hands through his blond, spiky hair.

After all, it was _his_ fault. At least, that's what he thought.

"Naruto-_kun . . . anata_, are you still out here?" said a soft-but-worriedly voice from the now opening door. Naruto slammed his hands to his side and jerked his head to look at his wife. His wonderfully loving wife.

"Yes, _aisai_?" Naruto asked, walking up to her.

"_Anou_, It's time for dinner," she said quietly, letting her voice trail away, something Naruto loved about her. She wasn't like Sakura; Sakura was always a loudmouth and was almost never quiet, even when they had been . . . been together. But, he had only caught her on the rebound, after the day _Sasuke_ left. That reminded him of another reason he loved his wife so much—she had never loved Sasuke like all the other girls did. And the reason for his oldest daughter's life was Sakura. She had just . . . used him to make her feel better about her self. About the situation.

_Stupid, stupid Sakura . . . no, I was the stupid one . . . leading her on, not stopping . . . or caring about the consequences for our actions_. But, he was thinking too much for one day and he just wanted to spend the rest of the night, and any other time he had to spare, with his wife. With Hinata. Wonderful, loving, forgiving, and beautiful clan mistress Hinata. _His_ Hinata and _his_ _aisai_.

"Good," Naruto said as he pulled Hinata into a warm embrace, kissing her forehead. She returned the hug and then they broke it as they went silently inside to eat dinner with two of their three daughters and their son, the youngest. Naruto was able to smile wholly again.

* * *

I was scared as I jumped off the topmost point of the highest tree down towards my target . . . not just because I was scared of heights (terribly, I must admit), but because this was my first time actually _using_ it . . . 

"_Shingetsu no jutsu_!" I yelled from above my objective as I went through a couple hand seals: _boar, dog, hare, horse, and finally ram_. Suddenly, there was darkness in a small-ish clump around both me and my target; the only light was my blinding, perfectly spherical, white light forming on my right hand. My target's eyes widened as realization dawned on him—I was going to ram him into the ground six feet under. A suitable place for a corpse, _ne_?

Unfortunately, the impact is worse than I imagined . . . and to top it all off, even though he was dying very quickly, he jammed a _kunai_ into my side . . . I can't stand the pain, and I'm six feet under with my hand stuck in a dead body . . . and why's everything getting so hazy? Kami-sama, am I dying? _Oi_, I'm too young to die!

_Otousan_, _kaasan_ . . . help me . . . _yoroshiku_ . . . I will you . . .

* * *

Naruto had had enough . . . he was going to find his daughter, dammit, and he was going to right _now_!—Otherwise, he'd likely go crazy with wonder . . . where _had_ Kaitou _gone_ to? He stopped running in the forest when he saw a blinding light, followed by a murky blackness and then what looked like a small _moon_ falling down at a scary descent . . . and, sadly, _that_ was followed by with a sound Naruto knew all too well . . . the sound of someone being killed . . . the yell that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to every sane person. And, the yell of his precious daughter. He froze. 

"Kaitou," he whispered and then ran ahead with chakra-enhanced feet, leaping from tree branch to tree branch. He only hoped that he wasn't too late.

He came to the clearing and saw what looked like a hole in the exact center—in the form of a rather large sliver of a moon . . . and in the moon-shape was lying a corpse and . . . and . . .

"_Iie_!"

* * *

_Iie_ - (basically) no 

_Anata_ - you; dear (what a wife calls a husband)

_Aisai_ - beloved wife

_Anou -_ say; well; errr (er/um)

_Ne -_ indicates emphasis, agreement, request for confirmation, etc.

_Shingetsu -_ a new moona crescent moon

_Otousan - _ father

_Kaasan_ - mother

_Yoroshiku_ - (basically) please remember me

-I got these from that _Nihongo: Japanese Language_ place translator thingy . . . well, you can just google it.-

. . . Thanks for reading this! You see that blue-ish purple-ish button down there? Please push it and send a wonderful letter to the author!! Criticism welcomed with open arms—anything to make my writing better! xD Oh, and by the way, this story is done by the four of us - the **Ace of Spades**, the **Ace of Diamonds**, the **Ace of Clubs**, and the **Ace of Hearts**.

**_-Ace of Spades- _**


	2. Life or Death Decision

**Naka za Kitsune****  
**

**Chapter 2:**

**Life or Death Decision**

_By - Diamonds__  
_

_It was very dark and gloomy; the only light was the light coming from in-between the trees, and even then it wasn't the best light. I looked around in slight amazement, wondering if this was just a genjutsu or something. But, where was this place? _

_Suddenly, a small _kitsune_ ran from the bushes. I jumped and screamed—or tried to, at least. Here . . . I couldn't speak! I felt my throat in scared wonder, but decided to look back in the direction of the fox. Hey, he (I think it was a 'he') _had_ to be going _somewhere_, and where that somewhere was, I needed to be. I'm not what you would call 'nature girl,' and I don't think I'd last for much longer. WAIT—how long have I been here? I heard a noise, interrupting my thoughts, and looked. It was where the _kitsune_ had come from . . . . Only, I think that instead of the _kitsune_ running somewhere, I think it was running _from_ something to go somewhere safe. Yep, it's a _kuma_. On closer look, it turned out to be a _higuma_. So, I should run. Smart, though. The _kitsune_ was running downhill. Wonder who, or what, taught him that. So, I tried to use my chakra to enhance my footing, but I couldn't. _

_I wasn't able to use any chakra! _

_/Where is that _kitsune_ now? Oh, _there_ he is!__/ I thought angrily. This fox was starting to annoy me, and I don't know why. _

**There you are.**

/Nani_? What the hell's going on around here?/ _

**Nothing that should be worrisome. Unless you don't do as I say.**

_/WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU FREAK?!/_

**Don't be so vulgar to someone who's going to save your life. **

_/. . . What the freak?/_

Kitsune_ rolled his eyes and sidestepped around a small pool that was connected to both a mini-river and a mini-waterfall. /I wonder if this is just a joke. Probably is./ _

**No, it's not a joke.** _He let me stare at him with my mouth open a bit before grinning a creepy _kitsune_ grin at me. _**Look inside,** _he advised. I complied, aware of his chortling (probably at me.)_

/Nani_?/ I asked for the umpteenth time in about three minutes. _

**That is you. You're at your house, pretty beaten up, too. That jutsu was probably supposed to be used with a more suitable time on a more suitable opponent and with a person to guide you through the steps. You slipped up on your 'hare' seal. You twitched, **_he said, answering every un-asked question in the book._

_/Don't be such a _jamakusaikitsune_. I don't need your help!/ _

_/Man, was I writing my death page already?/ _

**Yes.**

_/This sucks! _Shimatta_ you old _kitsune!/

**You are wrong on both accounts.**

/Nani?/

**Never mind. Just look again . . . The pool, _baka_. **_Well, I forgot it was there. Kami-sama. _

_In the reflection was me—at my house—in my bed—and with Sakura-chan (Sakura?) kneeling beside me, shaking her head. Took me a while to realize that she was shaking her head about me and to my father and mother . . . _otousan _and_ kaasan _. . . wait, Leiko, Takashi, and Sen . . . they're there too. /What's happening?/ _

**You're dying. **

_That hit me like a ton of bricks . . . /I can't die yet—I'm only eleven and a half! I haven't even finished school yet! I only chased down this person because he taunted me to no end! He was from the Sound or something!!!!! Why me?/_

**There is one way to save yourself.** _I looked at him, waiting for him to tell me the answer. I would give (almost) anything to stay alive right about now. _**You could sign a blood contract with the _kitsune_ and then you would be saved. **_I nodded and then patted his head, not sure of what I was supposed to do. He glared. Oh, well, I tried, didn't I? _**Just take out the scroll, bite your thumb, sign the contract, with your blood, in the nearest opening, and finally I will be able to heal you so you don't die. **_Wait . . ._

_/So, this whole thing is just so that I don't die? _Nani_ . . . why?/_

**Because you will do something in the future to our benefit. Plus, you are a good person with a full life ahead of you. I have seen your future, and it is bright. **

_/How cliché./_

**What? You don't want to live? **

/Hai_! Yes, I would love to!—but, we're not talking too much blood, are we? And where is this scroll thingy? And how much time do I have left? And who will I marry?/ _

Kitsune_ shot me a foxy glare and then I shrugged. Hey, it was worth a try, wasn't it? _**That is not important. I would say you have a minute and fifteen seconds left by this time. **

_/A minute and _fifteen_ seconds left? This is murder!!/ _

_As, I fumbled to get the scroll (which had magically shown up on my lap) and unfold it, _Kitsune_ said, _**All in due time, _shoujo_. Just sign. Fifty-five seconds left!**

_This was the fastest I had ever worked. I bit my thumb, wrote Hyuuga Kaito/Uzumaki Kaitou. The reason: my family had a hard time figuring out what to call me. So, I really do have two names. Once I had finished, the scroll disappeared in a plume of purpl-ish pink smoke and I felt a burning pain on my wrist, next to the top of my hand . . . it appeared to be a reddish gold-ish circle. When I turned to thank _kitsune_, he was gone. Actually, my surroundings were gone. I was on a vast pit of blinding white light. And, I was falling, falling, falling . . ._

* * *

"Hinata," Naruto whispered when he heard her muffled cries, "we will carry on, you hear me? We will." He said the last part with confirmed pride, though he was breaking inside. 

Just at that moment, Sakura came running into the separate room that they had walked sullenly into, though she was smiling broadly with tears streaming down her face. Hinata almost _killed_ her.

"What the _hell_ are you smiling for, you _baka_? My daughter is dead, yet here you smile and laugh at our pain and misery!" Sakura just laughed, holding her stomach. This got Naruto and (surprisingly) Hinata worried—was their friend going insane right in front of their eyes?

"Otousan! Kaasan!" Came the familiar sound of their daughters . . . only these daughters weren't Sen and Leiko. No, they were Sen and Kaito. _Kaito_.They ran into the room in a dead sprint, hoping - no, praying to Kami that this was not a cruel joke—praying that they weren't the puppets for a hoax.

"Kaasan! Otousan!" Came the voices again, though this time their daughter's pale face was tanned healthily again and her slight whisker marks were deeper. Her dulled strawberry-blonde hair was shiny again. For one heart wrenching moment, they both thought that the Kyuubi was in their daughter, also, but that passed almost as fast as it had started. It must have been something around her eyes. There was no possible way her eyes were golden just then. No way. They were blue. like Hinata's, only icy-blue. Like Naruto's. That struck more fear into them, but it passed easily when she spoke softly, regaining health; and fast.

"I'm so glad to be home," their daughter said, closing her eyes and falling back into a peaceful sleep. This one to be intervened by nightmares about a giant fox with eight, no, nine tails flailing about. But, she didn't care (at least not until that part where a man that looked like her father, only with longer hair, killed the fox—and himself) . . . she was at home. _Home_.

* * *

**Good night, **

**Sleep tight— **

**Don't let the bedbugs bite. **

**Kill the fright,**

**And hold tight—**

**They can't hurt you tonight. **

**Play a tune,**

**Snooze 'till noon—**

**But remember _Chishou no Mori_,**

**Remember the whole entire story.**

* * *

Well, was that good? I really am eager to know! And, don't laugh at my pathetic attempt for poetry. I know it's bad! xD but, that's why I'm in school for it. Literally. (And sadly.) 

**-Ace of Diamonds-**


	3. Hokages and Hosokawa

**Naka za Kitsune**

**Chapter 3: **

**Hokages and Hosokawa**

_By - Hearts_

What happened after that day I don't really remember. All I know is that that place I went to? Yeah, it was _Chishou no Mori_. A creepy swamp place that my _otousan_, _kaasan_, and even _sensei_ won't talk about. At all. And I have never used my summoning jutsu so I'm not so sure it even works. Don't know how to work it. I really didn't have the need for it, anyways, what with my jonin _sensei_ and my two teammates. They're both male, and so was everyone else's, so I'm pretty sure that there's only supposed to be one girl per team. Great. Team 7, look out. There's doom ahead for us.

Anyway, the reason there's doom ahead for me and my team is because they, well, hate each other. But, they work well beside each other—something they know, yet don't have the ability (or friendship) to admit. It's actually rather immature to me . . . and everyone around them! Sometimes I don't get males. At all. They need, like, a reality check or something.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing?" Immediately, I was annoyed. Why does everyone have to interrupt my thoughts?

"Huh?" I asked, turning around a bit too fast, causing me to fall off my perch. Strong hands caught me and put me on the ground rather roughly – though I'd die before I admit it to anybody. Except maybe my father. Somehow, _otousan_ always understands what I'm going through. Anyway, it took me a bit to realize that it was Tsunade-hime who had yelled at – and scared the crap out of – me.

"I asked why you were sitting on top of the Yondaime Hokage's nose." She asked rather dryly, not noticing – or caring about – my glare. So what it I concentrate better up there? Is there something _wrong_ with that?

"I was . . . thinking," I said, matching her dryness with near equality. She didn't care.

"Hokage-sama," I added quickly at her patronizing stare. She smirked. I looked down, ashamed (surprised by how she could make me feel so inadequate) and closed my eyes, thinking hard.

"Just don't do it again," she stated as she started to walk off. She was probably about three feet away from me, now, but she stopped and half-turned around. "Kid," she said, giving me her perfected superior smirk while she pointed in my direction.

I looked up and opened my eyes expectantly. "_H_-_hai_?" I asked, kinda hesitating – thinking she was going to tell _kaasan_ and possibly _otousan_, also.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"_A-anou_," I hesitated, wondering why she wanted to know _that_, "my name's Hyuuga Kaito to my mom and he side of the family . . . to my father though, I'm Uzumaki Kaitou, Hokage-sama."

"Uzumaki?" she asked, looking surprised.

"_Anou_, _hai_, Hokage-sama," I said, looking innocently at her. _Did I do something wrong again?_

But she smiled instead. "I should have known . . . the hair, the slight whisker marks . . . it was all right in front of me, but I didn't see it . . ." I decided to stay in one place and not move. Seemed like the best thing to do when your Kage is lost in reminisce. I think.

* * *

Naruto looked out at the dark sky. _It won't be long, now. I can feel it. _But he couldn't think of much right then – after the talk with Leiko. 

"_Now, honey, I know you are too young to fully understand this right now, but you _can't_ be clan leader," he said after dinner to his little girl. She was frowning and she looked, frankly, like Sasuke when he's pissed. Was. Was, not is. Kami-sama, what was he _thinking

"Nani_?" his littlest daughter asked/screeched. She could be as loud as Hanabi when it comes to the clan. Neji said it would be hard, but he _could have_ specified. _

"_It means that you are not, nor will you ever be, in line to that position," __came__ a reply from the doorway. Out of the shadows stepped none other than Neji, looking like his normal, ever neutral self. "And that is that. Don't hate your father or mother or family. There is no reason to. You need to put that dream aside and forget about it. For good." Naruto knew he was speaking from experience, but it _was_ his daughter Neji was speaking harshly to. He stepped in._

"_Honey, what he's trying to say –"_

"_No, don't sugarcoat it, _baka_," Neji said, sticking his hand in front of Naruto. Wait, when had he even moved between them? Leiko looked confused, hurt, and deceived. _

"_Well, you can all just go die!" Leiko yelled, trying to ram her six-year-old fists into her superior. Neji's eyes narrowed seriously. Leiko stopped for a split second before she continued to pelt him. Naruto couldn't move, what happened was so fast. First, Leiko moved so quickly, Naruto wasn't sure what had happened. All he knew was at that moment, a fist slammed into his lower back and there was a scream. Naruto recovered just in time to see Neji slowly reeling back his hand. It took a second for him to realize that Neji was slowly but surely slipping out of his Gentle-Fist stance. Another second and Naruto saw his daughter cringing on the ground, twitching and crying for _both_ of their deaths. Yet another second and Naruto saw that Neji had actually stopped all chakra flow and broken her right wrist and she was spitting up some blood. _

"_Kami-sama," Naruto managed to spit out in a scared, raspy voice. _

"_Bad seeds need to be crushed," Neji said, his eyes narrowing, and he walked away. It took Naruto some more seconds to even attempt to carry his insane daughter to the hospital._

Naruto straightened up and stopped his breath until he recognized the strange, powerful chakra signature. "Tsunade-hime," Naruto breathed, trying to sound calm.

"You didn't tell me," instantly, Naruto knew what she was talking about.

"_Gomen_, Tsunade," Naruto apologized. "I heard that Kaito had seen you, but I didn't know you knew that . . ."

"Naruto, I was gone for a couple of years to return to _this_?" she asked, crossing her arms over her bosom. Naruto sighed. He was in trouble. Big trouble.

* * *

"Hey Takashi," I chirped, coming down from the Hosokawa's roof. Takashi's roof, I mean. Well, I mean . . . never mind. It was dark and almost, maybe, eleven o'clock. 

Well, Takashi visibly twitched (all over) and turned around very slowly; I had actually seen Sakura-chan doing this a lot when Naruto called her a bad name in her presence. Don't know why my whole entire family (no, clan) hates her guts. "_Nani_?" he spat, narrowing his eyes so that they were just little amber slits. I must say . . . his amber eyes and flaming red hair look so good together. Don't get me wrong – I don't and never will like him. I think. Oh, well. I need to go home . . .

"I was just saying hi, _baka_. Also, I was being nice. Ever heard of it?" I asked, looking innocent. He glared even harder. Cool. I love annoying him.

"Nice comeback, lack-of-talent," he said, laughing. So, it comes to this, eh? Calling me Academy names? Oh, just wait till I see you next, Hosokawa. Just you wait. Huh. That was kinda good. Maybe I should say it out _loud_ next time? Genius.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or am I going to have to close the door in your face?" he asked evilly. Oh, he was just _asking_ for it. But, I couldn't do anything. He's better at _everything_ than I am. Even Kakashi-_sensei_ says so. Memories from that pole flooded my brain. Good thing he was there to _feed_ me. I was hungry. And those roped that confined me were itchy. Oh, and they hurt, too, but they were mainly itchy. Takashi just laughed at me. Good thing me and him teamed up _against_ Takashi. If we hadn't, Kakashi-_sensei_ would've probably killed me. Us. Ouch.

Coming back to reality, I turned to answer, but he had gone inside already. I need to stop thinking so much. It'll be the death of me, _ne_?

* * *

So, how was my first chapter? Good? Bad? OK? I need to know! Oh, and we are having trouble deciding what to name the 'him'-the other teammate. Any suggestions? Oh, and he's an Inuzuka (go Dawgs!) Sorry if that was confusing! It was confusing for me . . . lol. Oh, and if you're wondering how we put it up so fast? We started a month before we actually submitted it. We only got this far because they are all kind of ADD. No offence. The funny thing is that _I'm_ ADD (I take conserta or something) and I can concentrate better than any of _them_. Lol. Oh, and we can like pretty much only update chapters about once a week. On weekends. So, I have to ask that any fans out there-please have patience! We would for you! 

-Ace of Hearts-­


	4. Attitudes and Poison

**Naka za Kitsune**

**Chapter 4:**

**Attitudes and Poison  
**

_By – Clubs_

He ran quickly through the woods, following his father and not daring to speak a word until his father gave him the signal. Oh, how he hated the signal. He ran through the trees while trying to concentrate his chakra to his feet so he could run _on _the trees. To be exact, the tree branches. Ah, the signal was going to come soon. His father had raised his right hand and soon he would—ah, there it was.

The signal. His father pointed to the right, so he went to the left in a flash, while his father stayed straight. He was glad that he was running on the trees instead of the ground where there were roots sticking up and other potential items that could trip you. Only five Nin were left, now, out of the near fifty. The Hunter Nin were splitting up—three for his father and two for him. _Great_, he sighed as he activated his newly-developed Sharingan, _this won't turn out very good. For me._

But, suddenly, there were more. And they were . . . killing the other two? Wait . . . these were ANBU and they weren't from Kumogakure . . . no, these were from . . . Suna? No, he knew that symbol. He had seen his father draw it a lot of times in the dirt when he was supposed to be asleep . . . wait, it was—

* * *

Tsunade was mad. No, she had passed mad a long while back. Now, she was pissed. How long had she been gone? Naruto had three kids now? And one of them—the oldest—wasn't even Hinata's! No—Sen, was it?—Sen was Sakura's. And the other two—Leiko and Kaitou—they were Hinata's, right? So it seemed. So she hoped. 

Anyway, both of them looked like Hinata and Naruto—Leiko with her extremely long brown hair, normal clan eyes, and usual Hyuuga attire (she almost looked like Hanabi); and Kaito or Kaitou with her shockingly blue (like Naruto's) clan eyes, short strawberry blond (possibly a mix between blond and a black-brown?) hair, and bright pink, orange, and black clothing—and they both acted like their parents (Leiko was like a mix between Hinata and Hanabi while Kaitou was like Naruto and Hinata). And Sen? Sen just acted like, well, Sakura. Polite, and, while she tried to hide it, outgoing with a hint of leadership. Just like Sakura; not afraid to punch some random passerby, though absolutely cowering in combat, but not when someone she loved or cared for deeply was involved. Sen even had Sakura's eyes, nose, mouth, hair—it didn't seem she inherited any gene from Naruto's side, for all she could see. Maybe she even had an inner Sen? Yes, Tsunade knew about that after Sakura was her pupil.

Yes, things had changed. But, they would change more soon. Tsunade was getting pretty high up there in age and a new Hokage was in line: Naruto. Yes, he had sure grown up a lot in those years. Had even stepped in when she was . . . gone for some years. She wasn't gone _that_ long, though. Not long enough for someone to have two more kids. She knew about Sen vaguely, but Kaitou and Leiko? Nothing. Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of the clan must have had a lot of work to do to keep something this big (well, two kids were big, weren't they?) from her for this long, _ne_?

There was a knock from outside, a grumble, a bang, and then another knock, but this time it was at her door. Tsunade looked up expectantly. "You may enter," she said lazily, knowing very well that it was her ANBU. Obviously they had picked up one or two of the trespassers. She thought again and decided that there was only one with them and that not all the ANBU she had dispatched. In came Neji, Iruka, Naruto, Hanabi, and Anko. There were three missing and Naruto looked completely pissed off. In-between them was someone who looked shockingly similar to that Uchiha Obito guy. No, almost exactly like him . . . there was no doubting who this was . . . this was that Uchiha they had heard about. The rumor. It was _true_. There was no denying it now that he was _here_, in her very _presence_ . . . she chose his fate, and yet here he was, glaring away like he'd be let loose out of fear or something.

He let a slight growl out and activated his Sharingan for a split second before he yelled out in agony and fell to the floor on his knees, managing to hold himself up with his left hand and right elbow. He coughed up blood.

Tsunade cringed for a second before looking at her ANBU . . . or actually, glaring at them. "You hurt this little kid?"

Neji stepped forward. Tsunade nodded and he spoke. "He was with a certain," he glanced at Naruto for a second, "Uchiha Sasuke. You told us to intervene and take them hostage." The boy gasped and looked/glared up at Tsunade. "We only did what you told us to do, Tsunade-sama."

"But why is he _hurt_ then?" she demanded icily, looking from Neji to Naruto to Hanabi to Iruka to Anko and back again. Only Neji and Hanabi flinched. She continued, "When I tell my ANBU to do something, I want it done. You know I want it to be less violent. I hate blood, and you all know that. Where are the others?"

This time Hanabi stepped foreword. Tsunade nodded again. "Hokage-sama, we were separated from Tenten, Kiba, and Lee because of the Uchiha."

"Sasuke," someone growled. It turned out to be Naruto—in half Kyuubi state. Hanabi stepped back. "I was in charge of this mission," Naruto started, calming down more as he spoke, "but _some people_," glare shot out towards Hanabi and Neji, "didn't follow orders. I said no blood, and they didn't listen. I said no _poison_, and they didn't listen. Funny how people change when they're _not_ in charge." He kept glaring their way.

"Are they alive?" Tsunade asked, starting to get worried.

"_Hai_," said a voice, barely a whisper, from the floor. It was the little Uchiha and he was sitting Indian-style on the floor, holding his stomach. It was apparent to Tsunade that the—poison was working. Her eyes, which had been hard to her ANBU, finally softened. She stepped up close to his and patted his head.

"How do you know that, _douji_?" she asked, pulling his chin up a bit. He frowned.

"Do you think my father would like to harm Konoha?" he asked her. This time _she_ frowned.

"Tell me how you know that, _warugaki_," she said sternly. He flinched and looked down, forcing her hand down also.

"My dad said that if I ever saw someone from Konoha, I shouldn't attack them. I should just run," he said. "When I asked why, he said 'because I would not fight them, either'." He used air quotes to make it apparent that he was saying this from memory. "He wouldn't go back on his word."

"Like you know that so firmly," Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms and stalked out of the room.

The boy looked forlorn as he tried his Sharingan one last time, but failed miserably. "Go," she said quietly to the rest of the ANBU.

"But, Hokage-sama, the boy . . ." Anko started, but was quickly hushed by Tsunade's hand. The remaining ANBU left. Shizune quickly came in and helped Tsunade, who was trying to carry the now passed out Uchiha boy towards her new couch. _Looks like I'm sleeping here tonight_, she thought, laughing inwardly.

The boy was set up quickly and comfortably and Tsunade sat on her big chair. _Oh, well. I did say to Shizune earlier that I could fall asleep on this chair, didn't I? I guess that I will speak from experience next time . . ._ And so she slept. The young Uchiha boy, who had 'passed out' quickly got up without a sound and quickly went out the widow. Left on the couch, next to the blanket and pillow, was a small container—the antidote to the poison given to him earlier by Hanabi and Neji. He smiled as he ran quickly along the houses, Sharingan now activated. He only sensed one chakra signature, but he made sure he was a healthy distance away from it before he dared come even a bit out of the shadows.

* * *

_Why can't I sleep? I'm so tired, yet I'm so . . . _hyper_ . . . strange combination, _ne? 

**Very strange indeed,** came the unexpected reply.

I sat up in bed and stared at the _kitsune_. _What do you want_, kitsune?

**Simple. You're wanted elsewhere.**

_Huh? _Nani_? What's happening? _

**Part of your future.** The _kitsune_ said as he left out the window. Or, at least I think it's a 'he'. How rude . . . he (or she) didn't even tell me his (or her) name! Uurgh!

I followed the _kitsune_ out of the window and onto the roof. _So, we're roof-jumping,_ ne_? This is fun . . ._

**At the moment.** His answer scared me, but hell if I'd let him (or her) know that! **By the way, clueless one, I'm a 'him.' **I blushed. Whoops. Almost called him a _girl_ for good. Creepy. Suddenly, I felt another chakra signature from someone close . . . Just for security reasons, I masked my chakra. The other did the same. _So, this was a game of 'hide and seek', _ne? There was no reply. I stopped short to look around and I couldn't see a thing. Well, I could see the basic outline of things, but that was all. No _kitsune_ in sight. He bailed. On me.

Great.

* * *

_The hell?_ Uchiha thought as he ran from rooftop to rooftop, trying to get away from this person, whoever he was. All he knew was that he needed to split—and fast. This guy was good. 

But before he could even finish his thought, he was punched in the side by not a _guy_, like he had originally thought, but a _girl_.

"The hell?" he was completely stunned. She straightened and her hair flowed in the breeze. Wasn't this the part where he was supposed to surrender and stuff? Ah, no.

He jumped up in a flash, did a flip (not even bothering to mask his chakra anymore), and pulled out a kunai. He threw it at the girl and she caught it with apparent ease. This bugged him. Then, surprisingly, one second after it was caught, it was hurled at him from behind. She was behind him. _My mistake_, he thought angrily, _I blinked._

"Yee-ah!" she screamed, throwing the kunai at the boy's face. He flipped out of the way. This continued on for a while until each was completely exhausted by the strange workout.

"Hahaha," the girl cackled. They were both sprawled out on the grass, where they had ended up, face-up. He looked at her like she was crazy. Lazily, she got up in a relaxed Indian-style, holding out her hand. "Good fight. I needed that. Heh, what's your name?"

He looked at her for what seemed forever and her hand slightly lowered. "Isn't it common courtesy to give your name before you ask for mine?" he asked, folding his arms and glaring, something he was really good at by now (he had watched his father do it again and again to their 'betters'—or the people who had hired them for grudge work so he could stay in the Suna Academy and become a genin).

"Gomen," she said, coloring slightly, "I'm Hyuuga Kaito . . . or," she screwed up her face in a funny position, "Uzumaki Kaitou. Whichever is fine, just don't call me slow-one or anything like that!"

_So, she was insinuating that he would_ stay_ after this? _ He smiled anyways. "I'm Uchiha Tobi."

* * *

Sooo, was my first time good? I wanna know! I wanna know! Heh, I hope Tobi stays, don't you? Yes, I'm an Obito-is-really-Tobi fan and pretty durnn proud of it! Oh, and I realized that there's no disclaimer yet, so why not start now, eh? Lol . . . 

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Yeah. We don't own Naruto. Or our socks.

_-Ace of Clubs-_

** PS - _PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE_ REPLY!!!!! WE'VE WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS!!!!!**_  
_


	5. Time's Game

Okay, I KNOW that about 146 people DIDN'T read through most of this and NOT review! I refuse to accept it! Please review, even if it's a flamer!!!!!!! . . . Please?

**Naka za Kitsune**

**Chapter 5:**

**Time's Game  
**

_By – Spades_

(Finally me again!!) (Yay!) (Sorry it took so long . . . You know, school . . .)

Sasuke walked along the river, contemplating his next move. No, he couldn't go to the closest village (which was Konoha) and, no, he couldn't even get close. _Well_, he huffed, _closer than I already am_.

He walked a bit further before halting. This was the place where Tobi was supposed to meet him. _Did . . . they . . . get him????_ He asked himself, starting to get unnerved.

There was a rustle of movement from the bushes. He looked behind him before smiling wickedly—if these weren't Konoha, he'd have fun.

* * *

_Despite his older appearance_, a young lade mused, _he still looks like his old self. _She moved to the other side of the brush she was currently hiding in to spy even further. Unknown to both Kiba and Lee (not to mention the _rest_ of her group), she had actually been _sent_ to watch, or spy, on the Uchiha. Since his comrade (or . . . son?) had apparently been apprehended already, he was the last part. Tsunade had said to her that this Uchiha was the last missing link of their village. She preferred to _have_ that link in sight. Maybe the boy—

She made a noise. _Oops_, was her last thought before she collapsed. Sasuke stood behind her, hand still out and formed into the fist that had struck her in the head.

* * *

"TENTEN!" Lee called out, cupping his hands around to make his voice louder. Kiba kept wondering how _loud_ the guy could _possibly_ get. _Hopefully not any louder_, the Inuzuka thought as he clapped his hands over his ears and grimaced. Good thing he had left Akamaru back with his little girlfriend and her puppies, _ne_? 

Aoao would enjoy Akamaru's company, and so would Kuromaru (whose true color is black black, but is a confused puppy, also named after Kiba's mother's dog now deceased), Shiroi (a cute puppy who loves to be loved, and whose true color is pearl-white), Aoiko (this one's true color is blue which is very odd, but she is more territorial), Kiiro (a devilish little boy, true color being yellow), and finally the incredibly obnoxious runt of the litter, Kata's favorite little boy puppy, Shikon (named so because of his purple-ish blue-ish true color).

Kata. _My wife._

Kiba sighed and wondered when he would get home. Just then, though, a woman came bounding up to them. Upon closer observation, it was Tenten.

"KIBA—" but Lee never quite finished that thought. And neither did Kiba.

"Lee, Tenten—?"

* * *

I woke with a start, still scared. But _why_? That I want to know. Wait. What's happening here? Didn't this already . . . happen?

_Why can't I sleep? I'm so tired, yet I'm so . . . _hyper_ . . . strange combination, _ne? But, that was last night, wasn't it?

**Very strange indeed,** came the now expected reply.

I (or my past self?) sat up in bed and stared at the _kitsune_. _What do you want, _kitsune

**Simple. You're wanted elsewhere. **He said that last night. This is getting creepy.

_Huh? _Nani_? What's happening? _

**Part of your future.** The _kitsune_ said as he left out the window. Or, at least I thought it was a 'he.' How rude . . . he (or she) didn't even tell me his (or her) name! Uurgh! Didn't I already _think_ that?

I followed the _kitsune_ out of the window and onto the roof. _So, we're roof-jumping,_ ne_? This is fun . . ._

**At the moment.** His answer had scared me, but hell if I had let him know that! Wait. I'm thinking like last night. Again. No, my past self. What was this? I'm watching myself do everything I did last night . . . **By the way, clueless one; I'm a 'him.' **My other self blushed. Whoops. She almost called him a _girl_ for good. Creepy. Again. Suddenly, both of us felt another chakra signature from someone close . . . Tobi . . . Just for security reasons, we masked our/my chakra. The other signature did the same. Just like last night. _So, this was a game of 'hide and seek', _ne? There was no reply. My other self stopped short to look around, but she couldn't see a thing. Well, I remember I could see the basic outline of things last night, but that was all. No _kitsune_ in sight. He bailed. On me. Or, my other self. Apparently, she couldn't see me, and I could see the _kitsune_. He was watching my from below, from the roots of the trees. Another came up beside him and then they disappeared from _my_ view.

Great. Heh, just like last night . . .

I left my past presence to go fight Tobi while I decided to follow 'him.' He couldn't have gotten far, could he?

So, as I was walking through the forest, there was a blinding (but very quick) white flash and suddenly everything changed colors. I'm not even kidding; I mean, the grass turned purple, the sky turned pink, the trees were yellow and orange and their wood turned blue. It was creepy. So, being as creeped out as I was, I ran through the trees, bushes (they were _red_?), and discolored flowers and into strange clearing. And, in this clearing, was a huge lake with a heavy silver mist lurking above (it rose to the pink sky.) I'm not even kidding, it was so large. It seemed so be very loud, though I don't know _why_.

There wasn't a waterfall in sight and the only source of water leading away from it was its _extremely_ small river. And even _that_ was running slowly. Oh, and guess what color the lake/river thingy was? Yeah, it was the only normal color—or the sanest color, for it was actually blue, just a crystal blue that looked very, very cold. I didn't touch to find out. Probably would've if 'my' _kitsune_ and his little 'girlfriend' didn't show up. Heh, guess they heard that? No, they probably _saw_ it on my face.

There was yet another blinding light and everything turned to normal color. Nani_? They didn't even say goodbye? _Kami-sama, they were out to get me, weren't they?

I almost jumped up about four feet as the sound caught up to me—lots of screams and the sound of many _katana_ clashing against something and, worst of all (besides the sound of trees being uprooted), the sound of a gigantic . . . _beast_ roaring.

"Where the _hell_ am I?" came a voice directly behind me. Again, I almost jumped four feet into the air. Wow.

I looked around, and guess who I see? None other than my teammates and Tobi. Great.

"To hell if I know _baka_!" Oh, there they go . . . _again_.

"Takashi, shut up. You too, Arashimaru!" I yelled at them using Arashi's full name (reason: he hates it when anyone does that.) So, he blew up. Practically.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST _CALL_ ME?" he asked/yelled. I cracked up. Suddenly, there was some movement from behind us in a bush. All four of us moved quickly—there was _no_ telling where we were, what we were up against, and why we were here. We had no clue.

Until we came into yet another clearing—this one cleared out by a _monster_. And by monster, I mean _monster_; nine tailed, orange, vast, and mean. Like, we were the size of its _fangs_. I screamed, though it was drowned out by both the giant . . . _fox__'s_ roar/growl and every ninja's scream from the battlefield. _Hai_, battlefield.

"What are those little kids doing here? We need to take them back to Konoha where they'll be safe!" someone yelled from a foot or two away. _We're not _that_ little!_

"Wait," someone else said as they pointed up at a man who had 'magically' appeared on a giant frog, no, toad. He was standing very majestically on its head. It looked like . . . Dad? _Otousan_ was here? No, his hair wasn't that long, and people weren't chanting 'Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!' with glee to _otousan_. Unless, we were in the _future_? I swallowed hard. Or the past. I remember that I had to do a report about _him_. The Fourth Hokage. Yondaime Hokage. So, we _were_ in the past? If so, then that means that he'll die. Now.

I couldn't look. Neither could my teammates, I could tell, but I don't know about Tobi. He didn't seem like the type of person to be scared of death, now did he?

When I opened my eyes, though, I wasn't there anymore. I was in a bed. _A_ bed, not _my_ bed. Not _my_ room. It looked like a . . . hospital's room? Wait . . . that couldn't be right, could it? Unless . . .

* * *

_Was that good? Could you pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease tell me it if was good? Please?_

_**-Ace of Spades-**_


End file.
